bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
The episode 1.01 is the pilot and series premiere of the upcoming TV show called Witches of East End, inspired from Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series and the first eponymous novel. It will premiere on Lifetime on October 6, 2013. Synopsis 'THE WITCHING HOUR IS COMING --' Joanna Beauchamp and her two adult daughters Freya and Ingrid -- both of whom unknowingly are their family’s next generation of witches -- lead seemingly quiet, uneventful modern day lives in Long Island’s secluded seaside town of East Haven. But, when Freya becomes engaged to a young, wealthy newcomer, a series of events forces Joanna to admit to her daughters they are, in fact, powerful and immortal witches. Plot Cast Main cast *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp. *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp. *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp. *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner. *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner. *Madchen Amick as Wendy. Guest stars *Jason George as Adam. *Virginia Masden as Penelope. *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty. *Brianne Davis as Caitlin. *Kellee Stewart as Barb. Quotes ---- ---- About the first pilot The first pilot was used to present the TV series to the networks and the press. Normally, it should have served as the official first episode, but due to two changes in the casting, the pilot was filmed again with new scenes. *Dash Gardiner was played by Patrick Heusinger instead of Eric Winter. *Nicholas Gonzalez was meant to have one of the main roles in the show; instead, Mädchen Amick's Wendy was promoted to main character of the show and Jason George received the role of the local detective (whose name was changed to Adam) and love interest for Ingrid. *Penelope's role was originally given to Glenne Headly, but she was later on replaced by Virginia Masden. *Filming the pilot began on October 16, 2012 in the port town of Wilmington, North Carolina. Scenes were shot in the street, at the market, in the cemetary and at the hospital. The filming crew then moved to Georgia for a week of filming at Hay House, from Monday 29 October to Friday 2 November. After that, the filming went on in Wilmington again. Gallery Promotional pictures WoEE01.jpg JoannaWoEE01.jpg WendyWoEE01.jpg Apercu15.jpg Apercu14.jpg Apercu13.jpg Apercu12.jpg Apercu11.jpg Apercu10.jpg Apercu09.jpg Apercu08.jpg Apercu02.jpg Apercu4.jpg Apercu03.jpg Miscellaneous BOWJy lCYAAt1EU.jpg|The episode's script. WoEE02.jpg|A promotional picture including Patrick Heusinger. Notes *Some similarities with Eastwick, another witch-based show, have already been displayed. **First of all, the role of Maggie Friedman, who wrote and produced both shows. **Then, the presence of Rachel Boston and Jason George, who both had guest/recurring roles on Eastwick. **And finally, funny similarities in names: ***Joanna was also the first name of one of the main three witches, a young and shy journalist. ***the surname Torcoletti (which is the surname of detective Matt Noble in the show) was Roxanne/Roxie's, another main protagonist in the former show. ***the surname Gardiner (from Killian and Bran) closely resembles the one of the last witch of the Eastwick trio: Katherin "Kat" Garderner. Category:TV show Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1